Crimson River
by NekoErza
Summary: The (human) police girl Seras starts a new job at the Hellsing Organization. She really puts a lot of effort into the job and one day she receives another task: take care of the vampire locked deep within the mansion. How will she manage it?
1. Chains and Shackles

Whow, my first non-Fairy Tail story! I hope you like it. It is rated M because I plan to put in blood, gore and smut, which combination I absolutly love... Shtttttt..be quiet NekoErza, people might think you're sick in the head...

Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Chains and Shackles

The blonde girl stared at the big mansion before her. From now on this will be her home. As a servant of the Hellsing family, she was obliged to stay here. Not that Seras cared, since she had no family to return to anyway.

"My name is Integra Hellsing. I'm the head of the family and this estate." The tall blonde woman said with an authoritative voice. Even though the woman looked very strict and professional, Seras could also imagine her to be very friendly.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Seras Victoria." Seras responded.

"Nice meeting you too, Seras. So why did you accept this job? You'll be filling a guarding position and it was stated clearly that it could be very dangerous."

"Well, I used to be a police officer, but there were some problems within my team which required me to change position. They were trying to find a place for me at headquarters but then my superior received your request. He gave it to me and said that I should think about it, since he thought this kind of job would fit me better." Seras explained. "I'm not afraid of danger and with my experience as a police officer there shouldn't be any problem with the task of guarding the estate… so here I am."

Integra smiled. "The report I received from your superior seems right. You're a brave girl, Seras. But before I officially hire you, we should first explain what it is that the Hellsing organization does exactly. We've had a few applicants before you, but after hearing it, they all decided to walk away from the job. Walter will explain everything."

"Oh of course." Seras said a bit surprised. The butler standing next to Integra gave a friendly smile and explained everything about the actions and tasks of the Hellsing Organisation. Seras could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"So that was about everything I think." Walter said. "Now the moment of truth: are you still willing to take the job, Miss Victoria?"

Seras thought about what she had just heard. After a few moments of thinking she stood up firmly. "I take the job."

"Oh my, you're brave indeed." The butler smiled. "Welcome to the Hellsing Organization."

The rest of the day Walter explained Seras what she had to do and showed her her bedroom. She received her uniform and started her first day on the job.

.

_~Five months later~_

"Miss Victoria, sir Integra would like to speak with you." Walter said. Seras immediately went to the head office and knocked on the door.

"Yes, Sir Integra? You asked for me?"

"Ah Seras. Yes, I'd like to have a word with you. Please take a seat." Integra smiled. Seras sat down. "I'll get straight to business. As you know, we are very pleased with you and truly, we've never had such a promising employee as you, Seras. That's why I'd like to entrust a very special task to you."

"Which task, Sir Integra?" Seras asked excited. The past few months she realized this was her dream job and she felt like she had found something like a family, so hearing about a new task made her very happy.

"Did Walter ever tell you about… the basement?"

"Y- Yes, he did, Sir." Seras remembered it very clearly. It was about 3 months ago when she heard about the secret weapon of the Hellsing Organization: Alucard. It had sent shivers down her spine only hearing about the monster vampire that was locked up deep within the estate.

"Then you know about Alucard as well?" Integra asked. The blonde police girl nodded her head. "Once a week somebody has to go down to his cell and check his chains, to make sure they still are strong enough. Normally this was Captain James' task, but as you know he retired a few days ago."

"So… from now on I have to check his cell once a week?" Seras confirmed.

"Indeed. But I must tell you that you have to be very, very careful around him. He's smart and devilishly sly. He hasn't drunk blood for quite some time, so he will do anything to get it." Integra looked at the blonde girl insinuatingly. "Seras, stay out of the reach of his mouth. He will rip your throat open within a second. Please, be very careful. I can't give this job to just anyone."

"I will, Sir. I'm proud that you entrust such an important job to me."

"He might talk to you, but try to ignore it as much as possible. As you enter the cell, you must lock the door behind you. I know it can be frightening to lock yourself in with him, but this is just another safety measure. If he should escape his chains, the door will normally hold him back since it's made of blessed silver." Integra explained. "I repeat, do not get too close to him and don't fall for his sly tricks. Just check the chains and leave. Show as little fear as you can."

"I understand, Sir!" Seras said brave.

And so the police girl left to accomplish her new task. She walked down the hall, her stomach turning in nervousness. She played with the key to the vampire's cell she received from Integra, turning and twisting it between her fingers. When she got to the door that led to the basement she hesitated a bit before she opened the door.

'_What will he look like? He's a real monster after all, will he even look human?'_ Seras thought. She was very curious, yet a bit afraid. In her five months working here she had seen vampires but apparently they were only small fry. The one she was going to see now was known as the No Life King. Probably the strongest demon that walked on this earth.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to the basement. She walked past a couple of sealed doors when she finally reached a door with the word 'Cells' on it.

'_Another door? Do they want me to get cold feet?' _Seras thought with a sigh. She opened the door and finally saw the cell she was supposed to check. The heavy silver door had a small barred window in it. Seras carefully looked through it. At the other side of the cell she saw a figure chained to the wall. The figure's head hung forward and Seras couldn't see its face because long black hair hung before it. Suddenly the person shifted his head a bit and Seras saw a glowing red eye appear behind the hair. She gasped in surprise and dropped the keys.

"Dammit." She cursed lightly as she quickly grabbed the keys from the floor. A chuckle sounded from within the cell. It sent a shiver down the girl's spine. She took a deep breath and put the keys into the lock and slowly opened the door. She slowly stepped inside and closed the door again. She looked over at the vampire. He was bound in leather clothing and his hands were tied to the wall. His legs were also bound and around his neck a large silver chain kept him in place.

"Well, well…" The deep voice of the vampire filled the room. "You must be the police girl I've heard about." Alucard slowly raised his head further and his hair fell from his face. The two red eyes stared at the small girl.

'_D- Don't look him in the eyes, Seras.'_ She thought, commanding herself, yet she couldn't help but glance at the vampire again. An eerie smirk formed on his face when their eyes met again, the large fangs glinted. She regained her posture though and firmly walked over to the vampire and pulled the chains on the wall, checking if they were still holding and if there weren't any cracks in them. The ones around his left arm were still secure.

"My, you smell delicious, little girl. Why don't you come a bit closer?" The vampire said with a voice that was almost charming.

"You really think you can fool me with something like that?" Seras responded coldly as she walked over to the shackles on the vampire's right wrist.

"Haha, nice! This one has an attitude… I like it." The vampire purred. Seras checked the shackles. Alucard turned his head her way. "It's been a while since I've seen a girl. That old bastard has been checking on me for the last five years. Before him tough, there was also a girl." He stared at the police girl with a big smirk on his face, revealing the sharp teeth. When she didn't say anything he let out a disappointed groan. "Let me hear that sweet voice again, police girl."

Seras clenched her teeth together. _'Ignore him._' She walked over to the shackles around his legs. Those were also secure. Now the toughest one had to be checked: the one around his neck.

She squatted down next to the vampire. She was getting nervous from the red eyes looking at her, but finally managed to lift her hands to reach towards the chain, even though it was hesitantly. Then the vampire spoke again.

"The last girl that checked that chain was pretty good looking as well, I liked her… she was quite delicious."

Seras quickly retracted her hands. She stared at the vampire with big shocked eyes. Alucard burst out in a loud eerie laugh. When he finally stopped laughing she had gathered her confidence again and gave it another try. _'I have to fulfill my task for master Integra. I can't disappoint her.' _She grabbed the chain and while she did this, her fingers touched the pale cold skin of the vampire. Alucard let out a purring noise. She grinded her teeth and tried to ignore it.

"That chain's also secure. Seems like you won't be getting away anytime soon." Seras pestered.

Suddenly the vampire kicked his foot which made the chains rattle, which startled Seras. She quickly looked from where the noise came from, which made her forget to watch her hands. She felt a cold tongue slide over her arm. She jumped back in fear.

The vampire let out another eerie laugh. "Haha, I'm really gonna enjoy our time together, police girl! The taste of your skin was already delicious, I can imagine just how good your blood must taste…"

Seras quickly opened the door and left the cell. She locked it again and ran to the stairs, away from the monster. When she was back in the hallway she leaned her back against the wall and let out a big frustrated, yet relieved sigh.

"I guess you met our pet vampire?" Walter suddenly said.

"I did. I'm not really fond of this new task."

"Once he's used to you, he'll calm down a little. He just tries to test all newcomers." He gave a gentle encouraging smile.

"He almost got me, though." Seras sighed.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked worriedly.

"He kicked his leg which distracted me and he… licked my arm."

Walter quickly grabbed her both arms and inspected them, when he didn't see any blood he sighed in relief. "He didn't bite you?"

"No, just licked."

"Maybe I should have warned you about his tongue, it's quite long." Walter snickered. "But you must have impressed him somehow, since he didn't bite you. You should be more careful though."

"I know, next time I'll be prepared for his little tricks." Seras said determined.

And as Walter said, after a few weeks the teasing gradually decreased. Sometimes he didn't even say anything at all. But then one time it started again.

"You're really something special, police girl." Alucard said. Seras didn't respond. "Oh come on, don't ignore me, I've behaved the last few times, didn't I? Don't I deserve to hear your sweet voice?"

Seras shook her head. She checked the chain around his neck and as always, even though she kept it to the absolute minimum, her fingers brushed against his skin. Alucard made a purring noise like he had done the first time Seras had checked on him.

"How I would love to feel your skin beneath my fingers." Alucard purred. His red eyes burned into Seras' and somehow she couldn't look away. "I will feel it once, and how I look forward to sink my teeth into it." The infamous smirk played around his lips again.

"Keep dreaming, monster." Seras said pissed when she managed to break the stare. The smirk vanished from Alucard's face, which sent a shiver through Seras' body and soul. She quickly stood up and left the basement.

'_Why did I say that? That clearly pissed him off! How stupid can you be Seras, making the most powerful vampire in the world angry?'_ Seras thought. She banged her head against the wall. "Dammit."

That night Seras dreamt about the vampire. She woke up screaming and bathing in sweat. She was uneasy all week and the day she had to check the cell, she almost had a mental breakdown.

"Come on, Seras. You can do this. Just forget that eerie look." She said to herself. She went to the basement and to her great surprise the vampire didn't say a thing. The same thing applied for the next few weeks. It seemed like the vampire had fallen in some kind of slumber. Yet the nightmares about him returned frequently.

"Is that normal, Walter?"

"Oh yes, miss Victoria. Since Alucard hasn't had any blood for over a few years, it is possible his body tries to adjust to it. Sometimes this can be in the form of some kind of slumber, as you described. Don't worry, this has happened before." The butler answered.

Somehow Seras still had an uneasy feeling about it.

.

_~A few weeks later~_

"Where did Walter and Sir Integra go again, captain?" Seras asked.

"They had some business in Manchester, I don't know the details either. But they'll be back today." The captain answered. "Shouldn't you go check the… basement by the way?"

"Yes, I was just planning on going." Seras sighed. She took the keys and walked down the hallway. She wondered if the vampire would be as quiet as last few weeks. Though last time she checked he had talked a bit.

She opened the cell door and walked in. The vampire's chains rattled when he looked up.

"Good evening, police girl." Alucard said with his deep voice. Seras sighed.

"Good evening."

Seras walked over and checked the leg chains. Sometimes she glanced over at the vampire's face and saw his red eyes glowing in the semi-dark. He had a smug smile on his face, which made his fangs show.

'_He seems to be in a good mood.'_ Seras thought.

The blonde girl walked over to the chains of his left arm and started checking it. She let out a gasp when she saw the chain lock was broken and the vampire's hand wasn't chained at all. She looked at the vampire horrified. The smirk on his face had grown even bigger and a deep chuckle escaped his throat.

"Guess which one also got off." He waved his freed right hand. Another dark chuckle filled the room.

Seras jumped up and ran to the door terrified. She desperately tried to unlock it but her hands were trembling so hard, she could barely put the key in. In the meantime she could hear the vampire tear on his chains.

"Where are you going, police girl?" He said with another evil chuckle.

She finally managed to get the door open and ran out into the basement. She closed the cell door again. She ran as fast as she could to the stairs, desperately trying to reach it in time and get help.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the cell door crash on the concrete floor behind her.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story, I really hope you liked it. That's why I'd appreciate it if you let me know. I enjoy reading the reviews and when there are suggestion in it, I gladly take them into account._

_Chapter II will be up soon probably._


	2. Red Moon

Chapter II is here already! I actually planned to make the chapter longer, but I didn't have the time to write more at the moment, so... The next part will be here soon though.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Red moon_

Alucard stood before the closed cell door. "They really think that can stop me?" He placed his foot against it and kicked. The hinges gave in immediately and the door slammed against the concrete floor. The vampire let out a chuckle.

The sound of the door crashing to the ground made Seras gasp in fear. She kept running and finally reached the stairs.

"Police girrrrl." The purring voice echoed through the hall. Tears sprung to the blonde girl's eyes.

"G- Go away!" She screamed. She threw a glance over her shoulder and saw the vampire coming after her.

"But how are we going to have fun then?" Alucard mocked with a fake pout.

Seras tried to run faster and she finally got out of the basement. When she came into the hallway she watched through the window. '_Dammit, why did I go check on him after sunset? I'm so fucking stupid!' _

"Go back to your cell!" She screamed. Then she felt a cold breath on her ear coming from a cruel whispering voice.

"Now why would I do that?"

Seras screamed at the top of her lungs. '_How did he get here so fast?' _she though desperate. The vampire grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. A sharp pain went through her body. Another scream escaped her mouth.

"Yes! Let me hear that sweet voice." Alucard growled. He dug his fingers into her shoulders. This time Seras bit her lip just not to let out another scream. This made Alucard groan in anger.

"Scream" Alucard said with a soft voice that contradicted his angry groan. Seras pressed her lips together. "Scream" The vampire repeated. The girl shook her head. Alucard slammed her against the wall again.

"Scream!" He shouted. Tears flowed down Seras' cheeks.

"Don't you have any feelings?!" Seras screamed, desperately trying to hold back the tears and whimpers of pain. The grip on her shoulders seemed to loosen a bit. She looked at the vampire's face; the angry look had suddenly vanished. The way he looked now almost made him look human. Then the anger returned.

"How would you feel like getting locked up in that fucking basement? Now I can live with that, I've always been put behind bars when I'm not needed. But being denied blood made me pretty pissed you know." Alucard growled as he grabbed Seras' cheek. The girl cringed.

"You are a monster! Which sane person wouldn't lock you up?"

"I'm Hellsing's loyal servant. Just like you. Only I'm not granted freedom."

"So you take revenge by hunting me?"

"I'm not taking revenge. There's just something about this night that made me want to go out for a walk." The vampire whispered in the girl's ear. "I'm just soooo thirsty." He let his tongue run along the throbbing vein in Seras' throat. She tried to push the vampire away, but he didn't budge one bit.

"You're really something special, police girl." He whispered again and slammed her to the ground. The girl let out a loud scream when the side of her head hit the ground.

"Yes! Please more of these delicious scrrrreams." He purred. This made Seras bite her lip again to keep quiet. "You think that will help?" the vampire chuckled. "Now let's see."

Alucard leaned over and bit Seras' bottom lip hard. A loud scream of pain and fear ripped through the empty hall. Warm blood started pouring out of the wound.

"It's even better than I imagined, police girl. Really something special." He licked the girl's lip clean. "Now on to the main dish." He sank his long teeth into the girl's neck. Blood gushed out and the vampire happily quenched his thirst. The vampire's hands wandered all over the girl's body_. 'I told you I'd once feel that lovely skin of yours.'_ Alucard's voice sounded in Seras' head.

Seras struggled for a bit, trying to fight the hands that were trailing her body but when the vampire didn't seem bothered by it for one second, the girl's mind clouded with despair. Her body slowly stopped resisting and she finally gave up struggling at all. All of her strength seemed to seep out of her. Tears kept flowing down her face.

Even though those tears troubled her vision, something caught her eye. She stared outside the window and saw the moon. It had a faint red color. _'Why is it like that?'_ She thought trying to remember if see had ever seen a reddish moon before. Then another sharp pain went through her; the vampire replaced his teeth, making the girl whimper in pain again.

Why did this have to happen? She just wanted this to be over quickly. Then an eerie thought crossed her mind: _The easiest way out of this is death. Just give up and let him think all of your blood, then it will all be over soon. _When that idea passed everything went clear again. When did she ever give up?

Some of her energy seemed to be returning to her. The police girl slapped the vampire's face away and started struggling again.

"Now what did you do that for, you know that won't help you. You can't fight me off." Alucard said. Drops of Seras' blood ran down his chin.

"That doesn't mean I should stop trying. I won't give up! Never!" The girl screamed.

"Now that's what I really wanted to hear. So brave." The vampire looked at the struggling girl; tears of frustration ran down her face. "I think you might be the right one after all." Seras didn't know what he meant by that.

From the corner of her eye Seras saw the reddish moon again and it seemed somewhat darker than before. The girl shifted her eyes to look at it again. It became redder and redder. The vampire followed her gaze and stared at the moon.

"So you've also noticed, police girl?" He turned his head back at her and let his tongue run over the bitemarks, catching the spilling blood. "Now that's a very rare phenomenon." The vampire stared at her, piercing his red gaze into her eyes. With his fingers he caressed the skin of Seras' cheek, it almost seemed gentle. "It would be a shame to just drain this body. Somehow you seem so special." Those words gave Seras a bit of hope that she could make it out alive.

"Tell me, dear. Are you a virgin?"

Seras' eyes went big with surprise and the little hope she had felt before was crushed. A shock of fear gushed though her body. _'I- Is he going to rape me?' _she started struggling even more.

"I asked if you are a virgin, answer me." Alucard's voice sounded demanding.

"Y- Yes I am!" she whimpered in fear.

"Then you'll be mine forever." Alucard smiled. A startled sob escaped the girl's mouth. The vampire pressed his lips against Seras'. Then he sank his teeth into her flesh again, drinking the rest of her blood. Seras didn't understand at all.

She was gradually going light in her head and she knew almost all of her blood must have been gone. She was very close to losing consciousness when the vampire stopped. He just wanted to say something when a loud voice echoed through the hall.

"Alucard! Put the girl down!" Integra's voice sounded. Through her clouded vision Seras could see Sir Integra and Walter standing at the other end of the hall. Behind them were Hellsing men standing with big locks and chains.

Integra's voice sounded again. "Seize him!"

The vampire groaned in anger. He quickly bit his own arm and placed the wound against the girl's mouth. Seras' could feel the blood gush into her mouth, but she didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. The vampire whispered something into her ear. "You're gonna be mine forever." Then Alucard stood up.

Walter's razor wires wrapped around Alucard and in the meantime the other Hellsing staff bound him with chains of blessed silver. The vampire seemed to put up very little resistance.

Seras saw Integra and a doctor run over to her and then everything went black.

.

.

"…ras..." a voice sounded. "Seras!"

Seras opened her eyes and saw Integra standing beside her. Seras looked around disoriented and finally saw that she was lying in her bed in her room. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened. She quickly touched her neck to check the wounds, but she didn't feel anything weird at all. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't feeling any pain either.

"W- Was is all just a bad dream?" She whispered confused. Relief sounded through.

"I'm afraid not, Seras." Integra sighed.

"W- What do you mean? I… was attacked by Alucard, but I'm fine. I don't have any wounds, I'm alive and well."

"You're… not alive."

The girl felt like she was struck by lightning. She wanted to jump up but then noticed her body was tied to the bed. "W- What's going on, Sir Integra? I'm clearly alive, aren't I? Why am I tied to the bed? Where is Alucard? W- What happened?" the girl asked desperately. She tugged the bounds.

"Alucard's back in his cell. He was confined again after he attacked you. And… there is no easy way to say this Seras but… you didn't survive. You were turned into a vampire by Alucard. We had to chain you to the bed, since we didn't know how you would become after being bitten."

Seras couldn't believe what she heard. She ran her tongue against her teeth and fell that they were much sharper than usual.

"W- What will happen to me, miss Integra? I- I don't want to be a vampire, I don't want to drink blood!"

"We can't change you back, Seras. Your life will be this way, unless if you decide to end it, right here and now." Integra looked at the blonde girl.

"I… I don't want to die. I'm…" tears flowed down the girls face.

"I don't want you to die either. That's why we haven't taken any measures yet. We've discussed what happened and we decided that if you want to, you can stay here with us. As a… special force."

This gave the girl new hope and without any hesitation she decided what she wanted to do.

"I want to stay here. I love it here, even if I'm a vampire, I'll be loyal to you forever, Sir Integra!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that. You're very brave. We'll start the preparations then."

"W- Wait, how did you find out what was happening?"

"As you know, Walter and I were out for business. When we returned we noticed the red moon. We've seen it before, it meant that Alucard escaped and was up to no good. We rushed to the estate and gathered our men. We found you in the hall way and… well the rest you know."

"H- How did he escape? Was it my fault?"

"It wasn't your fault. We've inspected the chains and we didn't find the cause of them breaking. Once he was freed from one, it wasn't hard for him to get free from the others. And apparently the door wasn't that much of a bother either. But we've taken care of it.

"T- Thank you, Sir Integra."

.

_~Six months later~_

And so Seras remained at the mansion, serving the Hellsing Organization. He slowly adapted to her life as a vampire, even though she still refused to drink blood. Of course she didn't have to take care of Alucard anymore. The mystery of how Alucard broke free that night still wasn't solved.

Even though she became a vampire, her life pretty much remained the same. Except when she was sleeping. Almost every day she dreamt about the vampire. Sometimes it were the most horrifying nightmares, but other nights… Seras was too embarrassed to even think about those dreams, those weren't dreams a virgin should have. She tried to forget them, but as soon as she closed her eyes, the images flashed before her. His words didn't seem to want to vanish from her head either: '_You'll be ne forever'_. And the more she dreamt about him the more she had a strange craving for him.

One day she had a dream she couldn't awaken from. It seemed that she was trapped inside it by something…

Or someone.

* * *

_The dream will be in the next chapter! _

_I hope ou liked it and that you'll check for chapter 3. Let me know what you think._


End file.
